The Southeastern Cancer Study Group Grant describes clinical investigative activities, scientific, and educational contributions of the faculty at the University of Florida. Funds are requested to support our effort in cooperative clinical trials designed to improve the outcome of cancer treatment. This Institution has taken a leadership role within the Southeastern cancer Study Group in the following areas: leukemia, lymphoma, bone marrow transplantation, new drug development, and immunotherapy. Expertise in surgery, medical oncology, pathology and radiotherapy have contributed substantially to the successful efforts in clinical investigation of the Southeastern cancer Study Group. Efforts in protocol design will focus on multi-modality treatment with curative intent for patients with early disease as well as clinical trials for new drug development in patients with advanced disease. This institution will continue to execute small pilot studies consistent with the overall group effort and will collaborate in developing appropriate pilot studies for group-wide clinical trials. Major effort will be directed to development of both autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation as curative approaches to appropriate neoplastic diseases. Pharmacologic and radio-biological research will be designed to improve the safety and efficacy of bone marrow transplantation. This institution brings special expertise and committment to group-wide efforts in tumor biology as a basis for clinical research. Immunodiagnostic facilities are a group-wide resource as are the laboratory facilities required to study adequately the biological response modifiers which will play and increasingly important role as anti-tumor agents and adjunctive agents to cytotoxic therapy. Institutional members are Chairmen of the Lymphoma Committee, the Tumor Immunology Committee, and the Phase II Committee. Twelve members are active in 16 committees and chair 22 group-wide protocols. This institution is making a significant contribution to the development of a computerized data management system (CPIS) as the first off-site test center. The recent installation of a nuclear magnetic resonance scanner will permit this institution to bring appropriate new tumor diagnostic parameters to clinical trials. The institutional orientation towards the well designed biologically sound clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group will contribute to excellent patient care as well as superb medical student, house officer, and fellowship training in all oncologic disciplines.